


You're good for my soul (it's true)

by gosh_zillah



Series: Wayne/Daryl [1]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah
Summary: Katy and Dan are stuck in a truck with the world's softest hicks





	You're good for my soul (it's true)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta! Big ol' thanks to whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome for proofing my fics.

Had it not been colder than a witches tit in a brass bra outside they would have had Dan and Darry in the bed of the truck while Katy and Wayne took the front, but it is in fact colder than a witches tit in a brass bra so they are squished together in the front seat of Wayne's truck on the way back from ice fishin' in Quebec.

Given the facts that this is a winter tradition, the arms around the shoulders and close proximity is no new situation. Fuck, it helps with the chill bein' they feel it deep in their bones from sitting around the fishin' hole for upwards of 10 hours.

What is new is Wayne's with one hand on the steering wheel and the other grippin' high up on Darry's inner thigh. He's gotta dart betwixt his teeth and is lookin' out at the road in front of them like he can't feel Dan and Katy's eyes on him. Given the fact that neither of them are getting a rise out of Wayne they move on over to starin' at Darry who's damn near fallin' asleep with his head leaned back and each arm spread out over Wayne's and Katy's respective shoulders. He's all but useless in order to get any info on this new development in her brother's new found interest in casual intimacy with another human being- let alone his best bud since grade 3.

The radio is pumping out some new age country music and all of them are either too worn to their bones to change it or otherwise preoccupied with current events to give a damn to change it. Dan and Katy don't pay it any mind at all until Darry starts to croon along to the world's softest lyrics while rubbing his thumb real gentle like on Wayne's neck. Wayne himself lets out a little fond scoff and takes his hand away from Darry's thigh to flick his cigarette butt out the window before sending it back to its original location.

Dan and Katy follow the movement of his hand before turning and sharing a look with each other and decide to bring it up when the time is right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests for this pair just leave em in the comments and I'll write a lil something for it if I think it's cute


End file.
